Devil May Cry: Vergil's Bane
by Crimson Firebreeze
Summary: Not long after defeating Mundus, life has taken on some normalacy for Dante. But when a rumor that Vergil is alive reaches him, Dante must save the girl he has come to care for before his brother takes her back to the underworld. VxOC some DxOC R&R please
1. Prologue

**Devil May Cry: Vergil's Bane**

**Prologue**

Everyone knows the legend of Sparda. You remember him, don't you? The demon that turned on his race to protect humans from hell on earth? The one who sealed away the demon world so that none could access it and bring about an apocalypse? Yes, him. But for all who know the legend of the mighty Sparda, and the legacy he left, fewer know that of his sons, who have each left their own legacy. The twins, Dante and Vergil.

Vergil was power hungry and hell bent on undoing his father's work. Though half human, he loathed mankind and struggled to become one with his demon-self, unleashing hell on earth to do so, and sacrificing his own brother. His evil ways lead him into the service of the dark Overlord, Mundus, and his untimely demise. At least, it appears that way.

Dante, a living legend, fought his demon half to become the protector of mankind, no matter what he had to sacrifice to do it. He turned his demon hunting skills into a small business, not always making a profit, but stopping one apocalypse after another.

But there is a part of their legend that wasn't told; a missing piece of the story that until now, was kept a secret, guarded fiercely by Dante himself, to spare his brother's name in whatever way he could. For despite the hatred the brothers felt for each other, there was still love and respect between them, and Dante protected the sanctity of brotherhood.


	2. Chapter 1: Deitra

* * *

_I know, I know, this chapter isnt that great. I promise, if you hang in there, the next chapter is way way better. It's hard to write when you hate one of your OCs. Plus, Chapter two was formulating in my mind and it made it impossible to concentrate on this chapter. _

_So, please forgive me for rushing! I will do better I promise!_

**

* * *

**

**Devil May Cry: Vergil's Bane**

**Chapter One: Deitra**

Deitra woke up to darkness and the sound of rain beating against the window. She squinted in the darkness, eyes searching for the clock on the bedside table. The clock only confirmed what the darkness already had; it was insanely early. Why the hell was she awake? It was far too early for her to be awake. A rustling sound answered her question. Her sister was up and moving around the room. How her sister could be awake and moving around at this obscene hour, she didn't know.

Her sister, Shiloh, was strange. Her peculiar behavior had started when the tower, Temen-ni-gru appeared. She kept running off, disappearing and acting secretive. That was the total opposite of how she normally was. Shiloh was an open person, often times being too loud for her own good. It almost scared Deitra that her older sister had changed so much. But the real trouble happened when Mundus appeared. Shiloh got pregnant but she had no boyfriends, or friends that Deitra even knew of.

Dante had entered their lives around then. He had saved both girls when demons had attacked their home. The house collapsed in the fight and Shiloh had gotten injured and lost the child that she was carrying. Deitra never found out why demons attacked them, a couple of orphans, but she knew it had to do with her secretive sister. It was especially unsettling when Dante decided to keep the girls nearby, finding them a place to live near Devil May Cry and employing Deitra to organize his paper work, even though there really was none, and to clean.

A kitten hopped up onto the bed and nuzzled Deidra's cheek, mewing in protest to being disturbed by Shiloh's activities. Deitra stroked the kitten, trying to get it to shut up. The kitten didn't like this. It was awake and had no intention of going to sleep. She rolled over onto her back, setting the kitten on her stomach and let her mind wander.

Dante wasn't so bad. He was a little creepy at times and really perverted when the mood caught him, especially when Trish or Lady came around, but he really wasn't all that bad. His lack of a serious attitude made him fun to be around and he was handsome to boot; tall, rippling with muscles, shimmering silver hair and cocky blue eyes. Oh yes, he was walking sex and Deitra had no problem admitting it. It was often hard working for him because his sex appeal made it hard to concentrate on anything. Thank goodness he never had anything serious for her to do.

It wasn't long before Shiloh left. Deitra didn't know where she was going, nor did she care. She just wanted to go back to sleep. But it was getting obvious that she wasn't going to be able to. The kitten wasn't going to let her and her own disturbed feeling about her sister was just too much to deal with. So, she gave up, deciding to get ready for the day. She fed the kitten and began brushing the knots out of her long black hair. Movement in the street below the bedroom window caught her attention. Shiloh was walking briskly towards Devil May Cry. Odd, since Shiloh hated, or acted like she hated Dante. Dante, however, always paid special attention to Shiloh when they were near each other. It made Deitra a little jealous, but the attention Dante gave Shiloh was the kind that no one wanted. So what business would Shiloh have with Dante, and at this early hour? A thought struck her. What if Shiloh had been pregnant with Dante's kid. The timing between Shiloh's pregnancy and Dante coming into their lives was a bit odd. No, no, that wasn't it. That couldn't be it… could it? She didn't think she wanted to know.

As the sun came up, Deitra decided that since she was up, she might as well go over to Devil May Cry early. Knowing Dante, he had somehow managed to trash the place in the few hours since she had cleaned it. This way, she could get there before Trish or Lady and not have to listen to them complain about the mess. She hated it when people complained.


	3. Chapter 2: Dante

_

* * *

_

Chapter Two. Longer better and more effort was put into it. And it is from dante's perspective. I'm a day behind schedule posting this because i started at my new job so, posting will be slower now.

_Enjoy._

**

* * *

****Devil May Cry: Vergil's Bane**

**Chapter 2: Dante**

Dante stood at the window of Devil May Cry, muscular arms crossed over his finely toned chest, and watched as the raindrops fell against the glass. He was off in his own little world, hardly noticing the girl sitting at his desk, ruffling through old newspapers, discarded IOUs, magazines of all types, and pizza boxes from last night. He could help her clean, to make it go faster so that he didn't have to listen to Trish complain about what a pigsty the place was, not that it mattered to him much. No, he was preoccupied. Besides, cleaning was Deitra's job. He paid for the roof over her head and the food she ate, though not always easy to do, and she paid him back by keeping the shop clean.

He shook his head, trying to make sense of the early morning visit he had had. Shiloh had arrived on his doorstep in the predawn hours of the morning. He had been sound asleep and not expecting anyone to show up, let alone Shiloh. A lot of good locking doors did when that girl could pick a lock. It made him uncomfortable to imagine her sneaking around, able to kill him in his sleep if he had a drunken night and wasn't as alert as he normally was. But Shiloh wouldn't do that, would she?

It had been a long time since a girl had curled up beside him, seeking comfort. He was not the comforting type. And it had been a definite first from Shiloh. He had suspected that Deitra had the hots for him, but Shiloh? No, she hated him. Well, hated him about as much she could. But there she had been when he had pulled Ebony on her, standing there, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. What was he supposed to do? Send her away? Not a chance. He knew too much about her and the knowledge kept him from being cruel to her, no matter the fact that he should be cruel to her and turn her away.

But he wasn't. Instead, he treated her kindly, if not with a cold attitude at times when she deserved it. He had let her seek refuge in his arms and rest her head upon his chest, held her while she cried and let her even fall asleep for a few hours. Very out of character of him, but he never could say no to a pretty girl. Besides, he thought of her as family and he was always there to help family, at least when they would accept his help, unlike a certain twin brother of his. But before he could let his thoughts linger on Vergil, Deitra's small voice pulled him from his little world.

"Dante, have you ever slept with my sister," she asked.

Well that was a rather straight-forward question. No one ever asked him about his sex life, at least not seriously. But upon looking at her, he could see that she was dead serious and that there was more to this question than he was willing to or could talk about.

"Why do you ask, babe," he replied in his trademark non-chalant manner, though he wasn't really feeling it.

"It's just that, I was thinking," the girl continued hesitantly, "about when you showed up. Shiloh was pregnant and it all just seemed-"

"Like odd timing," he finished the sentence for her.

Yes, his entry into their lives had been rather odd and he supposed that anyone might think the kid had been his, since he was so overprotective of Shiloh. Not just Shiloh though, Deitra too. The kid was a major reason for his role in both girls' lives, but it was definitely not his child, unless he possessed the power to impregnate women with just a thought, which he was positive he didn't.

"No, I have never fucked your sister," was his short answer that he desperately hoped would end the discussion.

Deitra didn't seem to want to drop the discussion there, but lucky for him, the familiar sound of heeled boots resounded outside the building and Trish strode through the front door. The busty blonde stopped in the entry way and looked around the room disapprovingly before shooting him a look that could kill.

"How the hell do you do it, Dante?" she said in an exasperated tone. "How on earth do you manage to trash this place when your little maid there cleans up after you every single day?"

Dante pushed off the wall and approached Trish, looking as innocent as he possibly could. He wanted what was in her hand and frankly, he wanted it without a fight. He could sense that Deitra was getting ready to retort to Trish's blatantly snide comment. The two did not get along.

"I have to give the girl something to do, don't I?" He said.

Trish rolled her eyes and handed Dante the strawberry sundae she held. He sat down on the couch, since Deitra was occupying his desk, and dug in. His one simple bliss, a strawberry sundae; oh, how he loved them. As he nibbled and slurped his sundae, Trish began speaking again. It seemed everyone was determined to get him to have a conversation today about things he did not want to talk about.

"So, who was your little visitor?"

"Wat weddle wizder," he said with a mouth full of ice cream.

"The one you were curled up with this morning. I didn't realize you were such a teddy bear."

Now Dante was annoyed. He was not a teddy bear. Deitre's piercing glare only furthered his annoyance along with Trish's triumphant grin. Why was it any of their business what he did in his free time? Who he took to bed, whether he boned the girl or not, was his own business and not for the rest of the world to know! He remained silent, attempting to ignore the two women. Something about the glint in Trish's eye told him that she already knew the answer.

"I didn't realize that you and Shiloh were getting cozy together, especially since she was with-"

"Finish that sentence and die," Dante growled, Ivory aimed between Trish's eyes.

Oh yes, she had pushed the right button and he was pissed. He could feel Deitra's cold glare and it wasn't helping his temper. He had worked hard to keep Shiloh's secret from her sister and anyone else who was not on a need-to-know level. Since Trish and Lady were his partners, they were on that level. But that fact that Trish was being so careless in her teasing angered him to no end. He wasn't the least bit surprised when the she-devil locked eyes with him, though when her features softened, he began to feel a little uneasy in the pit of his stomach.

"I see," said Trish quietly. "I'll leave you be then. You know you can't hide things from me, Dante. Don't think I am stupid and cannot see it."

Trish turned and walked towards the door, slower than her usual pace, much to Dante's annoyance. She turned and looked at him again and looked as if she may say something, but his icy glare discouraged her. She simply shook her head and walked out. He threw the glass bowl that had contained his sundae against the wall as he stood and cursed loudly. Deitra was still glaring, though she looked startled. He stormed past her and up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Clean it up," he barked, harsher than she deserved, but he was pissed and couldn't care less if he hurt her feeling or not.

He entered his bedroom and slammed the door, the vibrations knocking Rebellion over from its standing position against the wall. He sighed and picked up his sword, looking over it, as if he was searching for scratches, nicks or blemishes. Obviously the sword was fine; it had survived much worse then being knocked over. He placed it against the wall again, and flopped down on his bed, allowing Shiloh's scent to slip over him from the sheets. He wouldn't have noticed it if he hadn't been half demon. It was a faint scent, since she had only been there for a few hours before she had slithered out of his grasp again and away from his watchful eyes. How Vergil had ensnared this beauty, he didn't know and probably never would. So many times he had attempted to romance the girl, but each time she had turned on him viciously. Thus, her visit this morning confused him greatly. He shrugged, deciding to let it go.

"C'est la vie," he sighed.


	4. Chapter 3: Shiloh

**Devil May Cry: Vergil's Bane**

**Chapter 3: Shiloh**

The ruins of the great tower, Temen-ni-gru still stood at the edge of the city. It was remarkable how most life had seemed to seep back into the small city after Dante and Lady took care of the devils. And after awhile, Temen-ni-gru finally collapsed with a loud resounding roar that brought forth cheers and applause from the relieved citizens.

Shiloh now sat at what had been the base of the ruined tower, perched lazily atop a particularly large chunk of debris. Heavy metal blared from little ear buds that strung their way from an mp3 player in her pocket. Her head bobbed in time to the music and to anyone who might stumble upon her in this field of rubble, she would seem perfectly comfortable, as if this place did not hold any horror for her. And that was, of course, because this place did not hold any terror for her whatsoever. Instead it was simply heartache, for it was here that she had lost someone dear to her.

As the guitar rifts flowed through her, claiming her their willing captive, she thought on her morning visit to Dante. What in the name of Heaven and Hell had come over her? Dante was her enemy. At least, she thought he was. So then why turn to him for comfort? What was she going to do next, seduce him? Fall in love with him?

And why not? They were twins after all…

No, she couldn't think like that. She loved Vergil and it was Dante's fault that he was dead. But no matter how much she tried to convince herself that he was the enemy, she couldn't. If he was, then why did he help her and Deitra out? Why did he take care of them so well? And why had he not turned her away this morning as she climbed into his bed? Dante couldn't be the enemy, for it just didn't make sense for him to be.

The song ended and the wild guitar was replaced by that of a mournful piano. Shiloh's eyes found the remaining shaft of the tower and stared fixedly at it, almost willing the rest of it to rise, the portal to open, and Vergil to come back through.

"_I'm so tired of being here,  
Suppressed by all my childish fears."_

How fitting those lyrics were for her. She was tired of this place, of being near Dante and her distrusting sister. And the only thing that really kept her here was fear of being on her own. How different things would be if Vergil were here…_Vergil… _

"_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just to real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase."_

Ah, the festering wound that is a broken heart. The pain of losing someone dear and the harsh reality that time really doesn't heal all wounds. Temen-ni-gru reminded her of that little fact and seeing Dante reminded her of it. Even if she were to fall for him, it wouldn't be the same. There was something about Vergil's constant cold demeanor that kept her thirsting for more. The fact that he rarely bestowed 'affection' upon her made him all the more fascinating. And when he did, it was in his own twisted little way. She knew Dante would be the same, except, Dante had no problem with women. They were drawn to him like a magnet. And the few he chose emerged from his bed glowing and feeling like a goddess. Dante just wasn't for her.

"_You used to captivate me by your resonating light,  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind,  
Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams,  
Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me"_

Shiloh picked at a thread on her skirt. She did have dreams about him. Sometimes terrible nightmares. Sometimes heart-wrenching scenes of beauty. But his voice never left her. It resonated deep in her memories and on quiet nights, it drove her from sanity. Perhaps that is why she found her way to Dante's bed this morning; to get Vergil's voice out of her head. And it had worked hadn't it?

Guilt took over her and she switched off the MP3 player and coiled the ear buds around it, stashing it in the tiny pocket of her skirt. Sitting here was pointless now, because no matter how long she sat there at the base of Temen-ni-gru, it wasn't going to bring Vergil back. He chose to stay in the demon world, Mundus had possessed him, and Dante killed him. Simple as that. There was no changing those facts and she knew it. So, she chose to go elsewhere. Maybe back to Devil May Cry, or home.

As she walked, a peculiar thing began to occur, unbeknownst to Shiloh. The ground appeared to ripple behind the female's feet, starting as if a small pebble may have been knocked upon the surface of a crystal clear lake, before widening further and further, emitting an air of evil. She walked on, oblivious to the occurrence behind her until something caught her ankle. She spun around to see what it was and discovered the last ripples fading from view. Naturally it startled her, but she shook it off, assuming that she was simply seeing things.

Shiloh turned back around, to continue on her chosen path, only to find herself staring at the broad chest of a man. The blue coat that fit him so well looked exactly as it did the day he kissed her goodbye, though a bit tattered at the ends. His face was unchanged though he was paler that she remembered. He had aged appropriately and was still a mirror image of his younger brother.

"Vergil," she gasped before collapsing, the world turning black.


	5. Chapter 4: Vergil

_Here it is, chapter 4. Chapter 5 is already in the works. And fair warning: THIS CHAPTER HAS ADULT CONTENT, NOT SUITABLE FOR ANYONE UNDER THE AGE OF.... lets go with 16 shall we? very few people don't know about this stuff at that age. _

_So, Mature Content ahead and don't say I didn't warn you._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Vergil**

The old building creaked and groaned in protest to the effects of gravity and age. The wooden floor also cried with every step of his booted feet, the screeches louder than usual with the added weight of the girl in his arms. He didn't know what he'd been expecting from her, but fainting was definitely not what he'd pictured her doing. Dante must have told her about what had happened on Mallet Island. This angered him for some reason.

Vergil lay the unconscious Shiloh in the bed he'd been sleeping in since escaping the Demon World. She hadn't changed much since he last saw her. She was just as fair and beautiful as ever. Once he was sure she was comfortable he moved away to a large winged chair. There he slipped his regal blue coat off his shoulders and laid it over the chair with a sigh. He couldn't help it as he found his ice blue eyes wandering back to Shiloh's slight figure. He mentally kicked himself for his weakness. He always had. This girl was his weakness and in her presence, he struggled to think, plan, scheme and plot. He hated it and loved it at the same time. The girl was everything to him. She pleased him in ways that no other could. But the idea that he could love a human disgusted him, despite how much she had done for him.

Vergil moved back to the bed and lay on it next to Shiloh, propping himself up on an elbow. He touched her with his free hand, moving stray hair from her cheeks and pushing it behind her ears. God, she was beautiful. He let his hand wander over her curves, memories flowing from his fingertips to his mind. Those lips that kissed him so softly, those fingers that threaded through his silver hair, arms that clung to him, thighs. Oh, her lovely legs! His lust boiled up within him then, pushing him to claim her, to consummate their reunion. He hated this weakness as well. The desire to have sex often distracted him from the things he was trying to accomplish. But it was all a part of being human… half human. He loathed every minute of it.

Shiloh began to stir under his hand that now rested on her stomach. He watched her eyes open and her brow furrow, her mind clearly trying to process what had happened. As her sapphire eyes found their way to his face and grew wide, he smiled a little, reining in his carnal desires. Her lips quivered and her face paled. He expected her to faint again but was pleasantly surprised when her lips were quite suddenly pressed to his. On any other occasion, he would push her away. Everything was on his terms and she did nothing without his say so. But he had been gone for some time, believed dead even and it wouldn't be fair to rob her of this moment. Though, truth be told, he wanted the kiss as much as she did.

He deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. His body burned for the warmth of her; too many nights alone, locked in Mundus's cold cells driving him on. He wanted her. He wanted to explore every inch of her. He broke away from her lips and found her neck, where he sucked and bit gently. Shiloh's breathless moan, saying his name against his ear was enough to encourage him to go further.

He moved over her, pinning her to the bed. A shiver went down his spine as her fingers ran through his hair. It took all he had not to rip the clothes from her body. He wanted her and he wanted her now. There was no time for foreplay, no time to tease, he had to claim her and it seemed that she felt the same, writhing beneath him. Her mouth found his again and he failed to bite back the groan that arose in his throat as her hands traveled lower to his pants. Her hand found him there, hard and ready and he gasped as she grasped him through the fabric. It was too much for him and his hand found its way up her skirt, becoming familiar with her again. Not at all surprising to him, she was warm and ready for him, her moans only confirming his finding as he explored her.

Her hands fumbled with pants and though he felt the burning need to be one with her now, he thoroughly enjoyed her struggle. No matter how much he cared for her, that sadistic part of him still found her pain, suffering and hardships amusing. He felt a twinge of guilt ignited in the pit of his stomach but nowhere near enough to change his mind on this, though it was enough for him to reach down and get himself out of his own pants.

He was against her now, the only thing keeping him at bay was the thin fabric of her underwear. Her thighs gripped his hips tightly and he could feel her pulling. He would swear that she could kill a man with those legs of hers. During many a fight with her, which almost always led to very violent sex, the blasted woman had about crushed his internal organs or broken a rib or two. She was dangerous and could hold her own. Not against him, though she made an effort, but against any mortal who chose to take her on. Much to his dismay, this fascinated him too.

Done with the teasing, he reached down and pushed aside that thin bit of fabric, keeping him separated from her. He plunged in, hard, not caring if it hurt her or not, but from the way her back arched beneath him, he knew it did not. He held himself up with both arms, allowing him more freedom of movement and he took advantage of that. She clearly enjoyed it, judging from the way her nails dug bloody half moons into his arms. He didn't mind the pain too much. Not even when she started scratching. She'd done much worse to him in the past.

Hard, fast, and without mercy was how he gave it. His hips slammed against hers with bruising force. She returned the favor, her nails peeling the skin from his arms, layer by thin layer. Sweat was beginning to gather on his body, which made his clothing uncomfortable, but he was not willing to stop to strip down. His slicked back hair began to fall out of place, silver strands hanging in his eyes. It felt too good to bother with the annoyances now, and her moans were pushing him closer to that edge that he wasn't ready to go over yet. But it seemed he was not going to win this fight.

"Vergil," Shiloh moaned beneath him. "Vergil, I-"

"Don't say it, woman," he growled.

Odd first words to the woman he cared for, but still he didn't want her to say it. If he knew she going over that edge, he'd be pulled down with her, and he wasn't ready. And still, he knew he had no choice in the matter. Her hips began to move in a motion separate from the one he set. The he felt it; her muscles flexing, hugging him tighter than he could bear. He watched her bite her lip, obediently holding back the moan that would trigger his own release. But it was too let, he knew she had reached the pinnacle of pleasure and the knowledge tore him from the edge he was desperately trying to cling to.

His breath caught in his throat as the intense pleasure washed over him. For a startling second, he feared that he had lost the ability to breathe. His vision blurred as he slowed his thrusts. He moaned, panting hard lowered himself to lay beside Shiloh, feeling lightheaded. Oddly enough, it was his head on her shoulder whole she held him. Just as well, for he enjoyed it the feeling of her finger in his hair and he had longed for these many years to hear her gentle heartbeat. No matter how much he loathed humans and their weakness, something about their fragile hearts fascinated them. In his mind, the heart was the strongest thing about a human. One tiny organ, no bigger than his own fist, powered the entire body. He admired strength and the heart just that.

And perhaps, the human side of himself admitted, listening to Shiloh's heartbeat reminded him so much of his mother. He could recall many a time when he was a child when his mother had picked him up after he skinned his knee or Dante broke one of his toys and held him in her arms. The beating of her human heart had always calmed and quieted him. It had always taken more to get Dante to stop crying. He never did appreciate the simpler things. Dante was loud, rambunctious and always the center of attention.

While he was on the topic of Dante, he decided that he needed to pay his younger sibling a visit. Not a friendly visit either. No, he was still bitter over what happened at Temen ni gru. Sure, Arkham was mostly to blame, but still, Dante played a role in it, as did that girl, Mary. He'd be paying her a visit as well. He had a pretty good idea that she stuck close Dante along with Trish. He had a score to settle with her as well.

He felt Shiloh kiss his forehead. He absentmindedly ran his hand along her stomach. He was highly amused when her muscles tensed beneath his finger tips, but that amusement faded as a rather long line of skin far too smooth arose. He knew it was a scar, and from what he could tell it was a large one. He grew angry, for that had not been there before when he last saw her. But before he could explore further, the girl twisted away from his hand and buried her face against his chest. This was painful to her, he observed and judging from the way her hand clenched his shirt, it was not something he was going to be amused by. No, he had a feeling that whatever it was that caused her this pain would anger him, just as the scar being there in the first place did. Someone had harmed his woman, and if they weren't already dead for the offense, they soon would be.

Shiloh shuddered against him and it was then that he realized that she was crying, silent sobs tearing through her body. He sighed and decided against being cold for now. After all, she had obeyed him earlier and she deserved some sort of reward for it. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. Eventually the sobbing stopped. When he looked at her, he found that she was sleeping. He continued to hold her, thinking, plotting, wondering. Dante had some explaining to do.


End file.
